dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shin Musegi (DxD: Nocturne)
Shin Musegi, also known by the names of the Demi-fiend and the Hitoshura, is the protagonist of the game, "Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne," as well as the fanfiction story, "DxD: Nocturne." A human that was turned into a demon after the events of the Conception, he forfeited his human heart in order to obtain the strength necessary to ending the cycle created by the Great Will. He is being both feared and awed by many individuals, primarily by the Old Satan Faction, who desperately desire him to their side. He is well respected by his own companions, especially by the Fiends, who recognize him as the demon who stands above all others. The mysterious old gentleman in the wheelchair refers to him as the one who will end the struggle between the light and the darkness, once and for all. His main theme is "Flashback," performed by Akiakane. According to the author of the story, the song refers to his hidden desire to return to the old days. Design Shin is a relatively young individual in his late teens, bearing short black hair and gray eyes. When assuming his true form, his eyes turn crimson, signs of him having lost his humanity entirely. While under the guise of a human, Shin is dressed in various outfits, such as the Kuoh Academy uniform, and his own personal attire, such as a pair of slim short and a leather jacket with purple and white strips. His true form retains his human appearance, but reveals it's true features: glowing green tattoos that turn red when angered, albeit rare occasions, and a horn on the nape of his neck. Personality Shin is generally a laid-back and composed individual, nothing really fazes him, having fought in the Vortex World for so long. He comes off as an introverted person, but does try to mingle with others when it is required of him. Despite being a true denizen of darkness after losing his human heart, he still retains concepts such as compassion, kindness, and other beliefs and longings. He also feels somewhat sad that his world has all but vanished, despite the fact that it was erased by the Conception. He also does not like to be judged by others, having been judged by demons all throughout his journey because of his nature as the Demi-fiend, and by Kagutsuchi, which has left him slightly bitter. As the story progresses, Shin's character is further flushed out, and parts of his past are revealed. In the past, when he a demon "with the heart of a human," he was a nervous, if not paranoid person, constantly weary of his surroundings, having fought in so many battles, but shows genuine relief when he finds his friends, alive and well. He also expresses a great desire to return his world back to it's original shape, in contrast to others' desires for a new world order, which the blonde child refers to as the "path of thorns." He was also a compassionate, gentle young man who disliked killing, but his demonic nature found it hard to repress the bloodlust that attracted many demons to him. To his comrades, Pixie especially, he is charming, charismatic, and a man who will do anything to protect what is important to him. At the end of his journey in the Vortex World, however, Shin has lost his human heart, and therefore, only has a 'semblance' of the man he once was. Despite this, the demons he has encountered remark that he is still the same demon they have aligned themselves with, and continue to follow him. He has, however, developed a longing for a true battle, such as his fight with Kagutsuchi. Being someone without an equal, he becomes bored with fights that have no relative interest to him. When he does, he shows a slight, maniac grin, and starts to become more serious. Against those who have angered him, or he sees as individuals who are even worse than demons themselves, he shows a brutal, merciless side that is most fitting of a demon. According to many characters who knew the DxD world's Lucifer, Shin greatly resembles him in many aspects, and as a result, many members of the Grigori, as well as a few angels, have taken to calling him the Second Coming of the Fallen Angel. History Shin Musegi was born in one of the many worlds within the Amala Universe, being an only child to a relatively normal family. He was described as something of an introvert who did not mingle with others much, often fading into the background. His isolated preference had unfortunately led to a few other children to bullying him, though it was partially because of his desire to not mingle that he became friends with Isamu Nitta, would defend him against the bullies whenever he had the chance. In middle school, he became acquainted with Chiaki Hayasaka, who took an interest in him when he scored at the top of his class. Since then, the three often hung out together, becoming friends to one another. Isamu had remarked, at some point in time, that Shin and Chiaki were very close, and might have gotten together, were it not for the events that would soon transpire. In his last year of high school, Shin agreed to meet up his friends to go to the Shinjuku Medical Center and visit one of their teachers, Yuko Takao. En route to the hospital, he encounters several accounts about a strange cult, specifically the Cult of Gaia that had been spreading "prophecies" about the imminent advent of the Conception for a while now. Shin later runs into a journalist named Jyoji Hijiri during a stop to Yoyogi Park, where the group was supposed to meet (Chiaki eventually called to tell him that they already went ahead, and he should just follow). Unintentionally hearing the phone conversation, Hijiri mentions that he was also on his way to the hospital, and reveals that he is currently investigating the activities of Gaea; or more specifically, the case regarding the massacre that occurred within the park, which he believes to be the work of creatures that were not of this world. He then proceeds to give Shin a soon-to-be-published issue of "Monthly Ayakashi Magazine". Upon meeting up with Chiaki in the hospital lobby, Shin searched the seemingly abandoned rooms in the second floor for Isamu, who went up earlier to find Yuko (For her part, Chiaki opted to stay in the lobby and read the magazine instead). With their search bearing no fruit and suspecting that something was amiss, Isamu proposes that they split up to cover more ground, and gives Shin an access card so that he can go through the restricted basement area. What he finds within is a truly frightening sight. There are scattered bloodstains around the corridors, and some of the rooms within the facility have dubious setups evident of cultist activity. Shin later encounters a man named Hikawa in one of the rooms, who sees him as a potential hindrance to his purposes after having seen everything. Hikawa proceeds to summon a demon with intentions to kill Shn, but Yuko arrived in the nick of time to stop him, threatening to exclude herself from Hikawa's plans if he harms her student. As Yuko leaves the room, she asks Shin to follow her to the rooftop. He soon encounters a young blond child and an old nursemaid in mourning garb while walking to the elevator, both of whom disappear when he tries to approach them. Upon reaching the rooftop, Yuko confesses to him that her sickness was just a ruse. She actually led Shin to the hospital so that he could survive the Conception, as it is the only place that would be relatively safe. Yuko tells Shin to stay calm for what is soon to unfold, requesting of him to find her afterwards so she could explain everything, resolving to become his strength. No sooner has she said those words when an ominous wind blows, and a concentration of negative energy slowly builds. Every living being outside is killed; black flashes of lightning obliterate random structures, and the earth begins to rise, wrapping itself around a bright blue sphere of energy suspended at an unreachable height. The world has turned itself inside out, and the sky can no longer be seen. This is the Vortex World, the apocalyptic state of chaos where the old world ends, awaiting a new beginning. As he fades in and out of consciousness, Shin encounters the young child and his nursemaid again. To allow the protagonist to survive in a now demon-ridden world, the nursemaid subdues him and the child drops a Magatama — the essence of demonic power — into Shin's eye; allowing the parasite entity to merge with him, resulting in the birth of the Demi-fiend — a being with the body of a demon and the heart of a human. As a result of the Magatama merging with him, his body is adorned in glowing, green tattoos, and a horn sprouting from the nape of his neck. After his transformation, Shin awakens in the morgue of the now demon-ridden Shinjuku Medical Center. He eventually meets a Pixie, who agrees to work with him towards finding the keycard to the annex and escape the hospital in exchange for taking her to Yoyogi Park, which is now the territory of her clan. With Pixie's help, as well other demons he would successfully persuade to join him, Shin defeats Forneus, who had declared itself the new master of the hospital and was blocking the only open exit (off-hand, there is mention of a human who was able to slip past Forneus prior to the encounter). After being sidetracked in the Amala Network while on the way to Ginza, Shin was transported into the Labyrinth of Amala, a warped space that exists in a confined realm outside of the Amala Universe, where many demons reside. Looking into a strange peephole, he meets an old man in a wheelchair and a lady in black mourning garb standing on a stage that had a set piece of a mansion's living room which looked out of place amidst the unsettling environment. The latter lauds the newly made demon's strength and gives him the Candelabrum of Sovereignty, requesting him to seek out the other candelabra which were stolen by the Fiends. Shin, unaware of the true intentions of the old man, accepts, believing that he would be able to obtain the strength necessary to find his friends. Throughout his journey in the Vortex World, Shin slowly realizes his role in the creation of the new world, and how he has significant influence on which of the established Reasons created by various factions and tribes will come into being. Even if he gains new allies and minions, he also slowly loses his friends, Isamu and Chiaki, who become hardened after realizing that they possess the potential to shape the world to their liking. Aside from them, many other individuals hope to establish the Reasons they've created in the Vortex World as well, and would actively seek out his cooperation. The only neutral human who has been an ostensible ally of Shin in the person of Hijiri is eventually corrupted by his newfound knowledge of the workings of the Amala Network and tries to pursue the path of creation as well, but ends up being abducted and killed by Isamu, used as a sacrifice to activate the release of Magatsuhi in the Amala Temple for his sponsor god, Noah. Chiaki on the other hand, invades Asakusa and kills Futomimi, the leader of the Manikins, using the Magatsuhi in Mifunashiro to gain the blessing of Baal Avatar. Yuko Takao, who promised to protect Shin, secretly tries to create her own Reason while working under Hikawa, but is led astray by Aradia's deception and her own lack of composure. She later dies as Hikawa summons his sponsor god Ahriman by releasing the stored Magatsuhi in the Diet Building. As she slowly fades away, Yuko tells Shin that even if she failed in pursuing her ideal world, she is not really worried, for she has confidence that Shin can possibly create the world as he would see fit even without external influences. Yuko passes the Yahirono Himoragi on to him, for aside from being able to hold a significant amount of Magatsuhi, it also serves as a key to have the Tower of Kagutsuchi descend. With the time of creation drawing near, Kagutsuchi beckons the holders of the Reasons to stand before him after proving their worth by defeating the opposing factions and offering the three stones. By this point in time, Shin had retrieved all of the Candelabrum, and had ventured deep into the Labyrinth of Amala. Through his voyage, he learned about the true nature of the Conception, as well as the various secrets it had to offer. Kagutsuchi was the embodiment of a cycle of destruction and rebirth, destroying worlds countless times before recreating them, based on the Reasons that proved ideal as the foundation of such worlds. There were other worlds that were conceived by the Conception, but lost all of its power, and became a Shadow Vortex, a world cut off from all others. Shin also learned the purpose of the Fiends obtaining the Candelabrum: to prepare for the coming of a demon that would bring an end to this cycle. The old gentleman had laid out preparations for the coming of such a being, one that would lead the charge in the final battle against the Great Will, an omnipotent entity that controlled the flow of the Amala Universe, with even God (Yehowah) as but a mere cog in the system, just like Kagutsuchi itself. Shin also learned about the war that would inevitably take place from Beelzebub, a powerful demon that ruled over the Fourth Kalpa of the Labyrinth, and offered his aid, if he defeated him in a test of strength. To his pleasure, Shin's power had grown immensely, and was beginning to embrace his demonic self. After prevailing against Metatron, the strongest angel in all of heaven, and reached the deepest area of the Fifth Kalpa to meet up with the old man. The lady in black will express gratitude towards Shin's efforts. For the sake of the demon race, he has willingly thrown away the last vestiges of his humanity to become an agent of chaos, completely allying himself with the 'dark angel' in the battle against the absolute one. She also tells Shin that he will soon be reborn, this time as a True Demon. But before he is totally accepted into the fold, the demon must prove his worth by thwarting the respective ambitions of the three holders of Reason, as well as the main obstacle in the form of Kagutsuchi itself. After Shin receives a surge of demonic powers from the old man, the platform he was standing on sinks into the red waters. The old man looks at him and smiles, having succeeded in his plans of indirectly creating the strongest demon among demons. Shin later awakens once more in the Shinjuku Medical Center morgue, and finds that the very first Magatama he ingested has granted him a fearsome power that allows him to bypass all manner of protection, which befits his new role. As a True Demon, Shin can no longer accept the influences of all the other Reasons, as he is now set on the deviant path as a servant of darkness. As per his role, Shin kills Kagutsuchi, freeing all the worlds from the control of God in the process. With the concept of time now dead and the cycle of creation put to a complete halt, the universe totally collapses and everything is thrust into darkness. As a result of his actions, all worlds in the midst of the Conception have fallen apart into the darkness, and the Shadow Vortexes have become reconnected to all the worlds in the Amala Universe. Any and all worlds that would have entered the Conception are now cut off from the cycle as well, thereby preserving them. Plot Arrival of the Demi-fiend After destroying Kagutsuchi, Shin awakes in Kuoh Public Park, and is immediately left bewildered and unsure of what had happened. Believing that, perhaps, the world had been recreated, he seeks out his friends, only to learn that none of them, not even Hikawa's company, Cyber, exists. He also learns of the city he lives in, Kuoh, which did not exist in his world. He immediately draws the conclusion that he was drawn into another world altogether. He immediately begins to adapt to it, taking on a small part-time job at a local cafe, an apartment at the outskirts of town, and enrolled as a student to relieve his boredom. He chances an encounter with Rias Gremory, whom he immediately recognizes as a non-human, and not wanting a confrontation, begins to avoid her. Sadly, the same could not be said for Issei Hyoudou, a perverted teen who is a year under him, and constantly speaks to him about harems and women's 'finer parts.' Shin remarked that he was half-tempted to introduce the boy to Mara, but relented, thinking that it would be going too far. Not long after Issei manages to find himself a date, Shin recognizes that Issei has also become a non-human, the same existence as Rias, and has begun to avoid him, just as Shin had tried. He was also aware that Issei had begun spending time with the Occult Research Club, Rias' club, which he once thought about applying to join. A few weeks later, Issei confronts Shin, asking him for advice about his situation regarding a girl named Asia, whom he wants to desperately save. Shin, not fully understanding, tells him to be cautious, only for Issei to misinterpret his words, and shortly after thanking him, runs off. A bit worried about him, he follows after him into the church. He discovers Issei, beaten and bruised, and a blonde girl hanging on a cross, crucified. He also encounters four Fallen Angels for the first time, one of which he recognizes as Issei's girlfriend, Yuuma Amano. She immediately tries to kill him, but evades her, leading to a dodging game of sorts as Shin dodges her attacks. The Fallen Angel, Raynare, immediately starts to rant on about how she wished that Shin was the one to have the Sacred Gear, which he ponders on while evading being skewered, and laments how Issei was so boring on how he just let her killed him so easily, and then rants about how Shin is no more than a maggot that deserves to be judged, simply for existing. Her words spark fury in him, having been judged through out his journey, and immediately retaliates, destroying one of her spears before unveiling his true nature. Shin tells her that she has dared to judge him, when he as faced beings that could have wiped her and all Fallens from existence with nothing but a snap of the fingers, reduce a continent to rubble, and that he is an embodiment of death, and that all bends to his will. He immediately reveals himself as the Demi-fiend, and that Raynare and her cohorts will die. Powers and Abilities Trivia * Shin is a contrast to the Demi-fiend, a character of the same origin and story in the story, "Shin Megami Tensei: DxD." Unlike the Demi-fiend, Shin prefers to stay out of the conflict, as to not allow others to be aware of his nature Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Nocturne Team